


Timid Puppy Love

by Skelitzel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, Dare, Fluff, Kinda, Valentine's Day, fellswap, swapfell red au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: You were planning on being alone for Valentine’s day, but your friends at work decided to dare you to ask the first person that walked in to be your Valentine. With the promise of a week of free lunches, you swallowed your nerves and asked out a… skeleton?





	Timid Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, just for clarification this is based on an AU from Undertale. It used to be referred to as Fellswap, but is now called Swapfell Red. I just tagged both since there may be confusion that it changed ^_^
> 
> This could be continued if people would like more!
> 
> I did write him with a different head canon I have for him than Gross Puppy Love because I just wanted some cute fluff. Enjoy!

Ugh.

 

Red might normally be a pleasing color, but after Christmas it just… lingered for way too long. Pink swapped in for green and your workplace quickly became a blur of hearts and cutesy teddy bears holding ridiculous cards or treats. The sea of endless people was becoming more and more voracious as the fated day drew closer to find the perfect little trinket to woo their significant other, and they were hellbent on making it your problem if they couldn’t find it.

 

Valentine’s day.

 

If any other holiday could make you feel even more pathetic, you didn’t want to know what it was. Family holidays were already painful enough, reminding you of how far away you were from home now. Not that it was a bad thing really, your younger self had wanted to feel grown up and mature, striking out into the world of independence and adulthood.

 

But dammit if you weren’t lonely sometimes.

 

Just as you were about to punch out for lunch, Melissa caught your hand. “Finally got away from the mob, huh?” She smiled and tugged at your wrist, “Let’s go grab a coffee or I’m seriously going to collapse before my shift is over.”

 

“Okay,” you smiled, blushing a little. Usually you just took your breaks alone in the backroom, it was too awkward asking coworkers to go with you, especially when scheduled breaks were a myth. No one could take their breaks on time with customers constantly grabbing at you to ask meaningless questions they could’ve answered themselves if they paused to think. “Just give me a sec to get my jacket.” You ran off to the back to grab it.

 

She was waiting outside, hands tucked in her leather jacket pockets, long ebony hair blowing in the wind. “Hurry up, slowpoke! We only have an hour ya know.”

 

“Sorry, I’m coming!” you called, hugging yourself and jogging to catch up to her. “How’s register?”

 

“A nightmare,” she laughed, “I’m caught between crabby people and way too nosy people. Like, why would I tell complete strangers my plans for Valentine’s? Just buy your gifts and move on so I can get on with my day.”

 

“Ha… yeah, I feel like every time I turn my back on a display a tornado hits.” you mumble and duck inside the cafe as she opened the door for you.

 

“Oh hey!” Jack waved you over to his table, “Wow, I didn’t expect you to be here.”

 

“H-hey, Jack.” You said, walking over, “I didn’t know you worked today.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s been insane hasn’t it?” he smiled, making your heart leap. He just had this way of making anyone melt when he smiled.

 

“This little cutie was looking so down in the dumps I had to invite them with me.” Melissa said, walking over to give Jack a kiss on the cheek. “Did you order already?”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know they were coming, sorry babe.” He said, pulling out a chair for her.

 

You blushed and looked down at the table, sitting on the other side. “That’s okay, I might not get anything.”

 

“Ah wow that was awkward!” Melissa said, waving her hand with an embarrassed smile. “I just realized you probably didn’t know,” she leaned into Jack, “We just started dating last week.”

 

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Yeah… my timing is fantastic, isn’t it?”

 

You just smiled awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

 

“Of course it is~ without you I’d be alone on Valentine’s!” Melissa cooed sweetly, rubbing his arm. She was usually pretty affectionate to her friends, but damn when she had a significant other. She was practically trying to climb into his lap, nuzzling and snuggling into his shoulder.

 

Jack smiled at her, but noticed you were a little quiet. “Babe, cut it out.” She pouted and he leaned across the table, “So, what’re you going to do for Valentine’s?”

 

“Um, I dunno maybe watch a movie or something.” You swallowed and tried to will your blush to fade from your face, looking over at the cakes displayed by the cashier.

 

“You don’t have a date?!” Melissa gasped, “Why not?”  
  
“Not everyone needs a date on Valentine’s Day,” you say quietly, as if to make it sound like it was totally your choice.

 

“That’s true, but even going out with friends could be fun.” Jack offered, and you met his eyes.

 

“I guess, but most of my friends are uh, going on dates tonight so… it’d be a little weird.”

 

Melissa tapped her chin, “Gosh, it’s so last minute, but maybe I could set you up with one of my friends? What’s your type?”

 

You just blushed and held up your hands, “N-no that’s totally okay. I mean, I’ve been on a few blind dates, but that’d be weird.”

 

Jack grinned and raised a brow, “Oh c’mon, you act so shy, but I bet you’re quite the charmer.” That just made your whole face turn red and he laughed again. “Don’t be so modest!” He gestured around him, “You just gotta be confident. I bet you could get a date with anyone in here.”

 

“I… I mean, maybe? I don’t think so, though.” you said softly.

 

Melissa looked around and gave you a mischievous smile, “I have an idea~” She pointed at the door, “I dare you to ask the next person who walks in the door to be your Valentine.”

 

“What are you, twelve?” Jack laughed, leaning back in his seat.

 

“Shut up!” she shoved him and laughed, then looked at you again. “If you do, I’ll buy you lunch for a week. There, now you’ve got incentive!”

 

Free food for a whole week? You looked back at the door and sighed. “Alright,” a brief moment of embarrassment, no big deal. 

 

The lady at the counter called Jack’s  name, and Melissa went up to go grab their orders. When she was gone, Jack leaned forward and said, “You don’t have to do it, she’s just being silly. Ya know how she is.”

 

“It’s really fine, I don’t-“ the bell chimed, drawing your attention to the door and your stomach plummeted into your shoes.

 

A monster.

 

Of course the universe would make it a monster.

 

The lanky skeleton shuffled in, his skull tilted down with his fluffy hood pulled up. Two golden canines caught the light, and a thick red collar was strapped around his neck-vertebrae-thing. A short leash hung down his chest, and his skinny jeans were tucked into, quite frankly, some badass looking red, gold, and black boots. He walked over to the counter and spoke softly to the lady, shoulders hunched as if he knew everyone was subtly-not-so-subtly staring at him.

 

You started to stand, and Jack caught your wrist. “Hey, she said next person. That thing isn’t a person, sit down.”

 

Tugging your wrist from his grip, you frowned at him. “I’m not going to act like they don’t freak me out too, but a deal’s a deal and they know the laws. They can’t cause us any harm.” Quickly, you wove through the tables up to the counter and… wow he was really tall up close. You tapped his arm and cleared your throat, “Excuse me.”

 

He jumped and immediately stepped to the side, “Oh, sorry, was I in the way?” Within his eye sockets were two glowing reddish orange rings, and looking into them almost… made you feel more confident?

 

“No, definitely not.” you smiled and placed a hand on your chest, “I was just wondering if you would… want to be my valentine today?” If the place hadn’t gone quiet the moment  he walked in, it was dead silent now.

 

“Valentine…?” he repeated quietly.

 

“Here’s your cake, sir.” The lady said, offering him the box.

 

“Yes, right,” he turned and took it from her, bowing a bit. “Thank you.” he looked down at you again. “Are you sure you don’t have me confused for someone else? I’m not familiar with you or valentines.”

 

“PAPYRUS!” the door burst open and another, shorter, skeleton clad in red and black armor stormed in, not stopping until he grabbed the leash and yanked the taller skeleton down to his level. “What the hell is taking so long? I just asked you to grab the order and come back.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, m’lord, I was and-“

 

He growled and yanked the leash again, “Alphys, is going to be pissed if we’re late to her stupid party! And you can bet I won’t be taking the blame!” The blazing stars of his eyes finally noticed you, “Who the fuck are you?”

 

“I’m, uh…”

 

“This human wanted me to be their valentine,” Papyrus said, standing awkwardly and trying to keep the cake box level despite the smaller skeleton’s actions.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get him in trouble.” You started to step back, “I’ll just be going then, it was a stupid question.”

 

“Wait a minute,” The smaller skeleton wrapped an arm around your shoulders, flashing you a toothy grin. “You’ve fallen victim to my brother’s charms, have you?” He laughed boisterously before you could respond, “Very well, I will allow this valentine thing of yours.” He tapped a bony finger against the top of your sternum, the soft thud against your chest making you shiver. “Just make sure to give him a good date, or I’ll have to kill you.”

 

“N-no, please don’t-“ you started to stay, your mouth feeling dry.

 

“I’m kidding!” he clapped you hard on the back, making you cough. Papyrus laughed a bit nervously too, and the small skeleton put his hands on his hips. “Mostly. You understand the law works both ways right? We cannot intentionally cause harm to humans, but neither can your kind harm ours.” He grabbed the leash and winked, “You may address me as Sans by the way. I will deliver Papyrus to you this evening for your date.”

 

“M’lord, I don’t even know what a valentine is.” Papyrus started to protest, but he was already being dragged out the door.

 

“Do not worry, brother! I will explain on the way to Alphys’ house!”

 

The door clicked shut behind them and eventually the roar of conversation returned. You just stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened? Your eyes drifted toward the table where Jack and Melissa had been, but they were nowhere to be seen. Cowards.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally back home, you ran a brush through your hair and chewed your bottom lip. The rest of the day had gone by so fast, and you were so caught up thinking about what had happened at the cafe that you totally forgot to ask where this Papyrus lived or why Melissa and Jack had been avoiding you after that. A few customers mentioned it when they saw you stocking shelves, some seemed to approve and admired you for your ‘progressive way of thinking’ while others expressed concern for your mental state. A few even accused of the monsters putting you up to it, like they had some kind of way to blackmail you.

 

It was all so ridiculous.

 

You sigh and look over your outfit again, a simple black sweater and skinny jeans. It was still chilly outside in February, but not cold enough to be bothered with a jacket. “What am I doing?” you whispered to yourself, leaning against the counter with a smile. “I don’t even know where he lives or-“

 

A knock at the door broke your train of thought, and you went to answer. Did you order pizza and forget again?

 

“Hell-“

 

“HUMAN!” Sans said, looking pleased. “We found you!” He yanked the leash and Papyrus was pulled into view, wearing a button down shirt and his big coat with the fluffy hood. “Don’t worry, we were prepared for the lack of planning that is common for humans.” He thrust a bouquet of flowers in your face, “Give these to my brother!”

 

“Uh, okay?” you took them and numbly handed them to Papyrus. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, a small smile on his face.

 

“How did… you find me?” you asked as the confusion at their abrupt appearance wore off.

 

“Easily!” Sans said, gesturing to himself with his thumb and a prideful grin on his face. “I returned to the cafe and interrogated all the employees until they gave up your name and location!”

 

“You… you what?!” you exclaimed, clutching the door.

 

He laughed and Papyrus just gave you a small shrug, “It was a joke, you silly human!” he pointed at your chest, “Every human’s soul is slightly different, and combined with my brother’s ability to track your scent it was child’s play finding you.”

 

That wasn’t any less weird, and you just blinked dazedly at them. The words slipped out without a thought, “But neither of you have noses.”

 

Papyrus chuckled a bit and Sans’ eye sockets narrowed, “You seem to have no social skills and yet you have friends.”

 

Ouch. Touché. You laughed and opened the door wider for them to come inside, “Okay, okay. That’s fair.” They were… charming, in a strange way. “Really impressive, actually.”

 

Papyrus walked in, but Sans remained outside and offered you his leash. “Well of course, I am the Great and Terrible Sans after all.”

 

You accepted the leash and looked up at Papyrus, “Did you have somewhere you wanted to go?”

 

He opened his mouth, but Sans cut him off. “Oh no, you asked him on this date so you must plan it! That’s how these work.” He raised his hand and nodded to Papyrus, “Don’t be an idiot, and be back by midnight.” and with that, he turned and left.

 

Papyrus tilted his skull down and murmured, “Of course, m’lord.” He turned to you with a shy smile, still holding the flowers in his hands, “Well…” his eyes flicked to the inside of your apartment, “did you want me to just stay here while you went out or?”

 

“Huh?” you were still holding his leash, the door half open.

 

He smiled a bit, a soft rusty blush on his face. “Well, I assume the date was some kind of prank, and you weren’t expecting me to say yes.” He nodded to the leash, “If my brother hadn’t insisted, I would’ve just stayed home, and unfortunately he’s going to keep an eye socket out for me to see if I get in any mischief tonight so I can’t just leave and wander around until midnight.” He scratched his cheekbone with his free hand and looked away, “And your couch looks really comfy. I wouldn’t mind taking a nap there.”

 

“It wasn’t a prank,” you said softly; it was a dare. You clutched at his leash, “Why would I just leave you here? That sounds mean.”

 

“You looked like you were going out already,” he said, picking at the petals, “I didn’t want to interrupt whatever plans you had.”

 

Naturally you tugged at the leash, forcing him to lean over and surprising him and yourself. You cupped his cheekbone with your free hand, “Yeah, my plan was to take you out on a date for Valentine’s Day.” Even if it was because of a stupid dare, you were going to follow through. You smiled and gazed up into his glowing eyes, “So that’s what I’m going to do, and,” you blushed, letting go of his face. “S-sorry can I take this thing off? It’s a little um, awkward for me.”

 

“My leash?” his eye sockets widened at his gentle question, “Oh I don’t know… m’lord asks me to wear it to keep me in control.”

 

You gave him a sweet smile and reached up, unclasping it from his collar. “I trust you, Papyrus.” You didn’t know why you said that, but something about him just felt so endearing.

 

The click of metal made him sucked in his breath, the rings of his eyes briefly constricting. You turned away and set the leash on the counter, then went to the kitchen to get a cup of water for the flowers. Returning, you smiled at him and took the flowers, “I’ll keep these here for now so they don’t wilt while we’re out.”

 

“Okay,” he said quietly, not moving.

 

Concerned, you reached out to hold his sleeve, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” his eyes flickered a bit, but he seemed calmer again. “are we going now?”

 

“Mhm,” you hummed and led him out, locking the door behind you and keeping hold of his sleeve as the two of you walked to your favorite restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus was a little stiff, keeping his arms close to his sides while he drank some water and barely looking up from his empty plate. The place was packed and couples surrounded you with varying levels of PDA. At first they seemed to be staring at the only monster in the dining area, but quickly found that sucking face was much more fun than staring at a skeleton.

 

“Are you not hungry?” you asked, feeling bad. Maybe you should’ve asked him what kind of restaurant he wanted to go to?

 

“No, I just don’t like eating a lot of human food,” he said, looking up. “it can make me feel sick.”

 

“Oh I’m so sorry!” you half stood up and waved a waiter down to see if someone could get something for him to eat.

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“Oh… my god.” Melissa gasped, walking up to your table. “You actually did it?”

 

You sank back in your chair, your voice shaking a little. “Asked him out? Yeah, I did.” Please don’t say anymore and just go sit somewhere else.

 

Papyrus looked between you and Melissa with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Hun…” she leaned down closer to you, shooting a quick glance at him before whispering. “I was _kidding._ I didn’t expect you to go through with it and spend your Valentine’s Day with… someone like this.”

 

“That’s not-“

 

“So it was just a prank,” Papyrus muttered under his breath, standing up and heading to the door.

 

“Papyrus, wait!” you stood up and glared at Melissa, “Really? What the hell?” You threw some money on the table and ran off after him. “Papyrus!”

 

You caught him outside, grabbing the back of his jacket. He growled and yanked your hand away, “What do you want, human?”

 

That made you stop, soft puffs of breath rising up to the evening sky. “I, I’m sorry, Pah-Papyrus.”

 

He forced a laugh and looked away, “Don’t be. I was the numbskull who thought this was some kind of real date.”

 

“It is a real date.” You said, reaching out for his sleeve again. “I’m sorry, I know it’s dumb and I did get dared to ask you out,” you tugged at it to silently ask him to look at you, “but after you said yes I was determined to make it fun for both of us. Even if it is awkward and weird and I barely know you,” you looked down at your feet, feeling your face warm again, “you’re… you’re very sweet, Papyrus. I haven’t been brave enough to get to know very many monsters yet and… I was having fun so far, weren’t you?”

 

“Crowded places like that aren’t really my thing,” he said dismissively, crossing his arms and looking away again.

 

“Okay, well, what is your thing?” He looked at you with a curious expression and you blushed, elaborating. “I mean, where would you want to go?”

 

He was quiet for a few minutes, and you were starting to think there wasn’t a way to save the evening. “The park.” he said quietly.

 

“What?” you asked.

 

“I like going to the park,” he muttered, looking down at you. “you can come if you want, but that’s where I’m going.” And with that, he turned and started walking toward the park in long, steady strides.

 

“Y-yeah, okay!” you trotted after him to catch up, walking quickly. “So the park, huh? Why do you like it?”

 

“I just like being outside,” he said, slowing his stride just enough for you to keep up with a brisk walk. “It’s nice just being able to get lost in here, in a sense.” 

 

“Oh, yeah I guess I can understand that.” you hugged yourself again, rubbing your upper arms. “So, open and less crowded spaces are more your thing?”

 

“Yeah,” he looked down at you, smirking. “Are you cold?”

 

“N-no,” you shivered again, and could feel your ears starting to go numb. “maybe just a little, just whenever the breeze goes by.”

 

He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to you, “Here, m’lord’ll kill me if I lose it but it’s pretty warm.”

 

“No, really, I’m okay-“ He didn’t seem to be listening to any of your protests, and draped the jacket around your shoulders, pulling the hood up over your head.

 

“M’lord has always instructed me to ensure those I’m escorting are safe and comfortable.” he murmured, turning away to walk further down the path.

 

Were you… blushing? You brought up a hand to your face, watching him walk away. Was it weird to think that he looked really good in his simple black button down shirt with his red collar? Wait did he say escort??

 

Don’t be a perv, that’s not what he meant.

 

You stuck your arms through the sleeves and nuzzled into the fluff. Mm~ finally a shield from the wind! And it smelled so… interesting.

 

“Wait up!” you called and jogged after him, catching up again when he paused at the lake. You followed his gaze out to the water. “When it’s warmer there’s a lot of ducks here,” you said and pointed at one of the dispensers, “and you can buy food to feed them. It’s so cute watching the little ones swim after it.”

 

He smiled a bit, watching the small waves ripple over the lake’s surface. “That does sound cute.” He bent down and picked up a rock, skipping it across the water.

 

“Whoa,” you whispered. “You can skip rocks?” you asked, gazing up at him with adoration.

 

That rusty glow returned on his face, and he rubbed the back of his skull bashfully. “It’s nothing that impressive.”

 

“Yeah it is! I could never figure it out when I was a kid!” You said, admiration not fading. It really was pretty cool, and you’d fight anyone who said otherwise.

 

“Well, I did have a lot of time to practice I guess.” He tossed another, sending it skipping along further out into the lake. “Whenever I wanted to avoid jobs that m’lord asked me to do, I’d just go to one of the secret caves I found in Waterfall.”

 

“Sans?” you asked to clarify, and he nodded. “Yeah, he does seem like he’s a lot to handle.”

 

He laughed, “M’lord is a very strong monster, and I’m very glad I’m his brother.” He fidgeted, “But I’m not as strong as he is, and that can be incredibly frustrating for him.”

 

“You seem strong enough to me,” you said, tucking your fingers into the long sleeves of the jacket.

 

He smiled a bit, looking down at you, “Thank you… but I don’t really like fighting that much,” he glanced away and muttered, “and I can’t really take a hit.”

 

“Well I wasn’t planning on hitting you, so you should be good!” You teased, nudging him with his hip and earning another laugh. The further the night went the more the two of you seemed to relax around each other.

 

“Thank god for that, right?” He skipped one more rock and seemed thoughtful. “You wanna see if they have any of those stands that sell hot drinks?”

 

“Yes!” you say cheerfully and follow him around another path to one of the little stands. You order a hot cocoa and he orders some tea. “Are you okay to drink that?”

“Yeah, teas are fine.” He said, reaching up to pay.

 

“No, I got it.” you pulled out your wallet, handing your card over. “I am the one that asked you on the date remember?”

 

He blinked and looked at you, “Is this still a date?”

 

You blushed, and looked down at the counter. “Um, wasn’t it always?”

 

“I just thought… it was over after the restaurant.” he said quietly, and the person in the stand turned their back to the two of you in an attempt to give you privacy.

 

“Did you want it to be over?” you asked just as quietly.

 

“Not really, but I haven’t ever really gone on a date with a human before.” he admitted, taking the tea once it was ready.

 

“I didn’t want it to be over either,” you say shyly as you accept the hot cocoa and hold it in your chilled hands. “can we just pretend that it was a date the whole time?”

 

He chuckled and guided you out to a less wooded part of the park, pointing up at the vibrant moon up above. “Fine~ I guess I did say I’d be your valentine,” he blinked, “or rather, m’lord said I would be, and I don’t disobey orders.”

 

You giggled at that, sipping the cocoa once it was cooled down. “That’s good to know.”

 

The rest of the evening was honestly pleasant, and he seemed to start feeling more comfortable talking about himself and his life in the underground. You couldn’t help feeling more impressed with the human that had helped free them all, teaching them kindness and mercy. A small shiver ran down your back thinking about what would’ve happened if you had met him before that happened.

 

The two of you walked back to your apartment at a comfortable pace, and you couldn’t help laughing at his silly sense of humor. Pausing at the door, you fiddled with the keys before letting him in and taking off his jacket.

 

“Thanks, Papyrus, I had a nice time.” you say sincerely, looking up into his glowing eyes while you handed him his jacket.

 

“Yeah, so did I,” he glanced at his leash, “do you mind? M’lord might get mad at me if I don’t have that.”

 

You shook your head and smiled, it was a little weird but he wasn’t human so maybe it made sense to him? It wasn’t really your place to judge, and it did seem to calm him down more when he had it on. “Alright,” you picked it up and clasped it around his collar, pausing for a moment. Should you? Ah, screw it.

 

You pulled the leash, forcing him to bend down to your level as your lips pressed against his sharp teeth. Before he could react, you let him go and winked, “Don’t forget your flowers.”

 

“Y….yeah…” he seemed a little dazed, reaching for them without taking his eyes off of you. “thanks for letting me be your valentine.”

 

Your smile grew and you waved until he disappeared out of view, shutting the door and leaning against it.

 

Holy crap.

 

You were totally crushing on a skeleton!


End file.
